The Prophecy of the White Queen
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Twenty years after her last adventure, Sarah Williams, now a thirty five year old teacher at a prestigious private school in her home town & things should be right on track, the problem is she hasn't been feeling well for quite some time, & what ails her is much bigger then she could ever imagine. Very eventual Jareth/Sarah romance. PLEASE R & R. Rated strong T-M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Notes: Although I am no stranger to fanfiction & this movie (I own it & watch it like … every night), this will be my first fic for the labyrinth, so it might not start off strong … but I am going to do my best to make it worthy of reading & worthy of the story that inspired it. Thank you for your interest. I will try not to disappoint._

_Twenty years after her last adventure, Sarah Williams, now a thirty five year old teacher at a prestigious private school in her home town & things should be right on track, the problem is she hasn't been feeling … right for a while, & what ails her is much bigger then she could ever imagine. PLEASE R & R … thanks._

Thirty-five year old Sarah Williams sat at her desk in her classroom, grading papers. The red pen fell from her loose grasp as she brushed a few ebony tresses of hair that had freed themselves from her ponytail out of her eyes.

"Hey … you _still_ here?" Her old friend, Jamie Collins said as she popped in the door way, Sarah rubbed her weary eyes again. "Mid-terms … I _hate_ mid-terms. When is winter break again?" Jamie looked at her watch. "Offically? It started about five hours ago." She said wryly.

Sarah chuckled humorlessly. "Figures." She said. "Say why don't we bust outta here & have some drinks at Randal's? You can grade the rest of these at home." Jamie suggested, Sarah groaned.

"I always hated the idea of taking work home … it kind of reminds me of when I was in school myself ... even as a teacher I can't get away from homework." She said with a chuckle, Jamie laughed as Sarah shoved the papers in her bag & they headed out.

"So …. Sarah dish me, how are things going with Michael?" Jamie said as she peeled the label off her bottle of beer. Sarah shrugged casually. "Oh, him? We broke up." "What?! Sarah you guys were only dating a few weeks! There is no way you can decide on someone in that short of time!"

Sarah huffed. "I can." Sarah couldn't explain it, but she had always had these … _abilities_, She somehow knew what other people's intentions were … sometimes even before they did.

"He was only looking for a causal relationship, just a good time … & a good time we _had_." She said with a wink, Jamie stared. "So he was … _using_ you? From the very beginning? & you _knew_?" Sarah shrugged as she nodded.

"Girl you've got to teach me how you tell that about a man, because lord knows I have dated me a string of frogs that were clearly never going to be prince's." Jamie said, Sarah's expression darkened as she averted her eyes. "It's not something I can teach."

For the last few years Sarah had become increasingly detached from the world & society. For as far back as she could remember, she never did have many close friends but recently it seemed the distance between her & this world was growing.

Since she was very young, she loved acting out plays from Shakespeare & reciting classic poetry, which put her at odds with most of her peers. Friends came & went, & Jamie was the only constant friend she'd had since childhood. Even as an adult, her peers avoided her unless it was something related to wok.

"I'm thinking of going back to work for the National museum of Literary History again." she blurted out, Jamie sputtered & patted her chest as she choked on the swig of beer she had just taken. "Wh-what?" she managed to choke out.

"I miss being close to the artifacts. It's almost like something is pulling me back there, I have to go, Jamie. I can't explain it, but I just have to go."

"But … you can't just leave your job here! What about the rest of the year & your two weeks' notice?" "I already gave it." Sarah replied, Jamie sat back in shock.

She was used to her friend's quirks but this was a new one for her. She knew Sarah missed working at the museum but she never thought she would leave a promising job for it.

"H-how long have you felt this way?" Jamie asked. "A while … I don't remember exactly how long." Jamie nodded. "Well girl, I'll be sad to see you go, but you gotta do what you gotta do … I guess." She said as she hugged her friend.

As Sarah packed up her apartment in preparation for the movers to come tomorrow she knew she should be feeling sad. This town is where she grew up, it was where her father & little brother, Toby lived, now twenty two was going to the local college & she was leaving it all to move across the country to a city she hadn't lived in since her early twenties.

She had worked at the museum as a tour guide among other things to put herself through college, the pay was crap but the job itself was amazing. She never tired of telling visitors about the artifacts & scripts.

Her father had been beside himself when she had gotten the acceptance letter from Columbia, if it hadn't been for her scholarship paying most of the way, she knew she wouldn't have been able to afford to go.

She maintained a perfect GPA throughout her college career, & upon graduation, she was invited to come back home & teach Honors' English at one of the most prestigious private schools in the state.

At the time she was excited, a great paying job with excellent benefits didn't just fall into your lap like this every day. Of course the reputation that preceded her didn't hurt either.

All of the other teachers went to great schools, it was a requirement that you had to go to a certain caliber of university & graduate with a certain GPA for your application to even be considered, so Sarah seemingly waltzing in with such ease understandably rubbed a lot of her peers the wrong way.

She would miss the teaching aspect of it, she loved the idea of being partly responsible for the education of the future generation, a task in which she placed the upmost amount of importance on.

It was another reason she was leaving, she promised herself that if she couldn't teach with the passion she had started out with, then she would quit, because to her there was nothing worse than a teacher who didn't want to be there.

Sarah finished packing the last of her things, she backed up against her bed & flopped down onto it.

"Hey! Why the long face?" a familiar gruff voice broke the silence, Sarah grinned in spite of everything. "Hey, Hoggle." She said as she rose to sit in front of her vanity. It was the same one she had since childhood.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow." She said, Hoggle didn't bother to try & talk her out of it, he knew very well by now that once Sarah Williams set her mind to something, nothing could change it.

"Who are you talking to …? Ah! Lady Sarah I presume!" Sir Didymus said as he pushed his way into the mirror, Ambrosius barked excitedly as he licked the mirror's glass. "Get off you filthy mutt!" Hoggle said as he pushed them away, Sir Didymus' face was replaced by Ludo's. "Hi Sarah!" He said as he waved happily.

"I'm glad to see you are all doing well, Hoggle's smile became increasingly strained. "Uh … yeah! You know us never better!" He said, his voice a little too chipper & she was instantly suspicious.

"Except for the dreadful weather, I can't even remember a day where it didn't rain & let me tell you … the smell of wet dog is NOT pleasant!" Sir Didymus said thoughtfully before Hoggle could shove him away.

"Quiet you fool!" she heard him hiss, something stirred in her brain's deep subconscious, a deep worry at the mention of rain in her friends' home … it meant _something_ … but she wasn't sure what. She had a terrible feeling that it wasn't a good sign.

"Oh you know the underworld; we sometimes get some crazy weather down here!" Hoggle interjected quickly. "Mmm." Sarah muttered, more to herself then to him. "Listen boys, its late & I have a three thousand mile trip to make tomorrow so I'm going to try to get some sleep." Hoggle smiled. "You know where we'll be if you need us." He said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The voice of the stewardess announcing they were preparing for landing startled Sarah out of a restless sleep, she brought her seat forward & rubbed the painful crick in her neck.

Within minutes, the gentle bump of the plane's wheels touching the tar mat & she began to gather her things, hoping to beat the rush off the plane.

As she walked distractedly through the terminal, she descended the escalator & noticed a man dressed in a stuffy tux holding a piece of poster board bearing her name.

"Miss Williams?" The man said, she nodded. "Come this way please, your ride is waiting." Sarah gave him a suspicious, confused look as he ushered her out of the airport terminal.

"Ah, Miss Williams! We are so pleased to have you working for us once more, how thrilled we were when we learned of your plans to return to us." Byron Masters, director of the museum said as he eagerly shook her hand.

"Its nice to be back, Mr. Masters." "Please, call me Byron, we are colleagues now." He said excitedly. "Colleagues?" she repeated quizzically.

"Yes, indeed. You didn't think we'd have you back giving tours again, do you?" he said with a laugh. "Oh … no, we have a special position for you." He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Head curator?! Ohmygosh Sarah! That's like … totally awesome!" Jamie said that evening as they talked on Skype while Sarah unpacked the last of her belongings. "Yes, it is." Sarah said distractedly as she tried to decide where to put the vanity.

"Come on, Sarah, lighten up! This really is the employment opportunity of a lifetime!" Sarah snorted. "That's what you said about the teaching job, too."

"It was a once & a lifetime opportunity … shit I wish I had such good luck when it came to finding a bitchin' job." Jamie said as she crossed her arms jealously.

Sarah _had_ a sixth sense when it came to things, & jobs were no exception. If something felt right, she went for it, & her gut always had been right in the past. Still, tomorrow was her first day & she admitted to being a little nervous.

"Oh, you'll do fine." Jamie said as Sarah lovingly picked up Errol, her black cat who had been vying for her attention for the past thirty minutes or so. Just seeing the feline made Jamie shudder … she couldn't explain why, but that cat had always given her the willies.

As if on cue, the cat turned sharply & looked Jamie directly in the eye, Jamie cringed in wake of the cat's violet stare, it was as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over her.

The cat meowed sinisterly as he leapt lightly out of Sarah's arms. Jamie didn't even bother mentioning the cat's creep factor to Sarah anymore.

For someone so clairvoyant, Sarah was blind to the possibility that there was something off about that damn cat.

Jamie remembered the day she had found Errol like it was yesterday, they were in the park, Sarah was off by herself, as usual & the cat just sauntered up to her out of the blue.

Neither of them had seen where he had come from, it was like he had materialized out of thin air. There was also the fact that the cat hadn't aged a day in over ten years. _'Maybe Sarah was really a witch.'_ Jamie thought humorously to herself.

"Jamie! Did you even _hear_ anything I was saying? & you say I am the one always spacing out!" Sarah said as she stood in front of her laptop monitor with her hands annoyingly on her hips.

Jamie smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry girl, what were you saying?" Sarah sighed raggedly as she repeated what she had been asking about where to put this & that.

"I've got to go, Jam, I have a huge day tomorrow & I have got to get some sleep." Sarah looked at her watch. "Jamie waved a goodbye to her friend as they cut their connection.

"Finally! I thought you two were NEVER gonna shut up!" Sarah smiled. "Hi Hoggle." She said as she turned to her vanity. _'The Underworld's version of Skype.'_ She thought as she chuckled inwardly.

"Ah! Bottom of the evening to ya, Lady Sarah!" Sir Didymus said as he offered her a deep bow. "Your journey to York of New went well I assure?" Sarah giggled. "_New York_ … you mean?"

Sir Didymus scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes … that's what I meant." He said, had he had visible skin, Sarah was sure he would have blushed.

"You're workin' at that place again?" Hoggle said. "Yes, I start my first day as head curator tomorrow." Sarah said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's where the book is." Sir Didymus said, Hoggle gave him a murderous look. "Sarah, promise me you'll never touch that damn thing again, please. It's very important."

Sarah crinkled her nose. "I can't promise that … its one of the artifacts in the museum, at some point I will have to touch it." she said, becoming suddenly aware that it had been raining throughout the course of their entire conversation. "Listen guys, I have a big day tomorrow & I have got to get to sleep. i'll tell you all about it tomorrow." she said.

Hoggle's expression remained firm. "Jus' … promise me you won't." he stated again as he & her other friends faded from her sights & just her own reflection stared back at her once more.

* * *

"Sir Hoggle, this is wrong! We can't keep lying to her that everything is alright when you know that it is _not_!" Sir Didymus said firmly. "Shut up, you heard what the King said. You may not mind the threat if being tipped headfirst into the Bog but I _do_." Hoggle said testily.

"It is her destiny & you know it! it is written that she is to come here! His Majesty needs her! he is in dire straits & I am bound to a code of honor to the king! That which a coward like you could never understand!" Didymus said, standing as straight as his meager height would allow.

Hoggle's temper flared, he shoved the little fox-terrier as hard as he could. "I don't know about you but I do NOT want to be cast into the bog of eternal stench because of YOUR damned honor code system!"

"Well! I never!" Didymus said as he & Hoggle began to scuffle. "Friends no fight!" Ludo said as he picked each of them up by their scruffs.

"Lemme go! I'll kill em!" Hoggle said as he struggled vainly in mid-sir to reach Didymus, who drew his sword. "Un guard, you cowardice cur!" He said boldly as he swiped at him. "I'll skin you alive you little mutt!" Hoggle roared.

"Will you three _please_ keep it down! Im surprised you aren't waking the Mistress with your useless bickering!" a smooth purring voice said.

Hoggle & Didymus stopped fighting & faced the mirror where the black cat sat, an annoyed expression on his feline face.

"She needs to go." Errol said as he smoothly licked his paw & wiped his face with it, Hoggle crinkled his nose. "Do you have to be so … _catlike_? It's weird." He quipped, Errol gave him a sharp look before continuing.

"She must fulfill her destiny; here, in this world her soul suffers, bound by the laws that govern this dimension, her magic rots inside of her."

"But … but the bog ..." Hoggle whined. "A difficult choice indeed, risking the bog of eternal stench to save our dearest friend." Errol purred sarcastically.

"Whether you like it or not, Hoggle, the girl must fulfill her destiny, it is written in the stars." Errol said as he waved his paw across the mirror & they faded from his view.

Errol hopped lightly down to join a sleeping Sarah on the bed, he settled himself perpendicular to her angelic, sleeping face & watched her.

The creases & lines on her face seemed to etch deeper with each passing day. She had better figure it out soon because both she … & the king were running out of time.

_I know these first parts are super boring, but hang in there, I promise it will pick up soon. I just need to kind of set the stage for the events that are to unfold._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own nothing.**

Sarah awoke to her alarm, feeling as though she hadn't even slept. Errol sat on the bed next to her, staring at her with unblinking eyes. "Ok … ok … I'm getting up." She slurred as she rubbed her eyes & rolled wearily out of bed.

"Ah Miss Williams, right on time I see. You look unwell; I imagine this bustling city of ours is quite a change from the quiet small town you are from." Byron said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"First thing is first, we have a surplus of things for our Fictional Literature exhibit. I need you to catalog the rest of it & file it in temperature controlled storage." He said as he stopped at a pair of plain looking double doors.

'_Sarah …' _It was as if someone had whispered into her ear. "Sir?" She said as she turned around, only to find that Byron had left her. She heard the distant ping of the elevator, telling her he had already begun his journey back to the main floor.

'_Saaaaaaarah …'_ The voice called again, it was wispy & hoarse & seemed to drift away from her on the air like a leaf in the breeze. Her gaze came to rest on the double doors in front of her, she was certain it was coming from there.

The musty smell of aging literature filled her nostrils as soon as she stepped in the dark room, she fumbled for the light switch, but the light turned on before her hand could find it. Startled, she had a look around the room.

Stacks upon stacks of plastic bins came into view as her eyes adjusted to the dim, dusty light. "Aw … shit … I have to catalog all _this_?!" she said despairingly as she heaved a great sigh. "Well, I'd better get started I suppose." She said as she pulled her iPod out of her bag & stuck her ear buds in.

Sarah didn't know how much time had passed, she had become enthralled in her work & in her music. She was shocked when she looked up & discovered she had almost too shelves worth organized.

She pulled her ear buds out to give her ears a break, her iPod was running low on juice anyway, so she pulled out her charger & searched for an outlet. "Yes!" She said as she located one at the far side of the room, she plugged the machine in & set it on the shelf next to the outlet, careful to wrap the buds around the device.

She jumped as a sudden crash perforated the silent room. She had thought she was alone. _'Oh crap …'_ she thought as her face burned, that means whoever it was had heard her singing this whole time.

She scoured the room, looking for someone, her eyes straining to see in the dim, dusty light. When she turned down one of the last isles at the edge of the room, she discovered one of the plastic bins resting on the floor, its contents askew. _'See? One of the bins just fell off the shelf. Stop being so jumpy!'_ she scolded herself as she stooped to pick up the bins contents.

A small red book stopped her in her tracks. Its cover & spine were cracked & faded from years of use & wear. She blew the layer of dust off the title almost fainted. "The Labyrinth!" she whispered to herself.

She shivered as a sudden cold breeze passed through her & before she could rationalize what she was doing, she stuffed the book in her bag.

* * *

She didn't dare pull the book out again until she was back safely in her apartment that night. She didn't want to risk being caught with it, even though the urge to read it was almost too strong to resist, it was like the book pulled at her very soul.

She remembered how she had cried when her father had gotten rid of it & how she hated him for it. She was startled out of her nostalgia by Errol as he leapt lightly onto the bed next to her. _'Sarah!'_ there was that voice again. "Where are you?" She said to her seemingly empty apartment.

'_My word, Dear Sarah, have you forgotten that quickly that things are never what they seem?'_ The whisper was stronger now, she turned to see her cat looking intently at her. "Are you … are you _talking_ to me?!" The cat blinked as he continued to stare at her, she shook her head.

"Now I'm really losing it." she said. _'I can assure you, you are not.'_ Came the voice again, now she was almost certain it was coming from her cat. "What in the hell is going on here?!" She said as she stood up & backed against the wall.

'_Fear not, child. I have been sent to protect you … & so I shall, by helping you.'_ "Help me do what?" She asked, not removing herself from the wall. _'By helping you return to the Labyrinth.'_ He said.

"Oh no … I don't think so, there is only one way to get there & I don't have a kid to wish away. Even if I did I still wouldn't stoop to that level just to …" She trailed off. Wait a minute … Did she actually _want_ to return & more importantly … _why_ did she want to return? Errol smiled at her … could a cat even _smile_?

'_My dear you have always had the power to return, you just need to find the right words. I cannot utter them, lest I be struck down. But I can tell you that everything you need to return to where you belong is in these pages.'_ He said as he placed his tiny paw on the book.

Sarah shut her eyes tight & concentrated. _'Show me … show me the right page!'_ she thought with all her might, as if on cue, the book burst open to page one hundred & twenty. She read the page over & over again but nothing jumped out at her.

"This is hopeless!" She said as she threw the book onto the bed. _'Come now, Sarah. That it not the attitude of a Queen… oops.'_ Errol said as he clapped his dainty paws over his mouth. "A … what?" She quipped as she rounded on her cat.

'_Please, oh gentle Mistress, I am not supposed to …'_ "Too late for that, what do you mean _Queen_?" Errol heaved a huge sigh. _'Forgive me, Brother whereever you may be, for she must know. Strike me down if you wish.'_

'_If you have never felt like you belonged here … its because you don't. I don't know what your father has told you, but your mother had an affair …'_ "Yes … I know, with her co-star back before I was born, that's why she & dad divorced."

Errol nodded. _'That man is your real father. He was a great man & a very powerful Ruler in the Fey kingdom, but like many Fey he was a slave to his curiosity. _

_He loved to travel the world in his animal form of a crow & study the fickle & fascinating ways of humans. Until that fateful day when he laid eyes on your mother strolling in the park with your father, he instantly fell hopelessly & deeply in love. Of course we all know that love makes even magical beings do dim-witted things.' _Errol said dryly.

_The Fey council learned of his travesty and … and … had him executed. Inhabitants of the underworld are strictly forbidden by magical law to interact with humans unless we are called upon. To fulfill our duties bestowed upon us.'_

So that means I'm … a fey?" Sarah said, trying to understand. _'Half Fey, yes.'_ "But wouldn't that make me a worthless half breed?" Errol grinned. _'Quite the contrary.'_ He said happily. _'You are bound to neither world, therefore you can move freely between the two. Because of this loophole, magical law doesn't apply to you. You can interact with humans as you wish, its how you have avoided persecution.'_ Errol said.

"So … what to I do?" Sarah asked, Errol smirked again. _'You already know the words, they are in your heart, Sarah.'_ Sarah thought back to the few memories she had of her mother, her heart leapt in excitement. Of course! The poem her mother used to recite to her every night before bed … That _must_ be it! Sarah took a deep breath as she reached deep into her memory.

_Gaily bedight, a gallant knight in sunshine & in shadow. _

_Had journeyed long, singing a song in search of Eldorado._

_But he grew old this night so bold_

_& O'er his heart a shadow fell as he found no spot of ground that looked like Eldorado._

_& as his strength failed him at length, he met a pilgrim shadow._

"_Shadow!" said he "Where can it be? This land of Eldorado?"_

"_Over the mountains of the moon, down the valley of the shadow._

_Ride! Boldly ride!" the Shade replied. "If you seek for Eldorado!"_

As she uttered the last phrase, Sarah began to feel very weird. Her whole body glowed as her apartment disappeared around her. With Errol perched on her shoulder, she glided gently down to solid ground as the Goblin city materialized before her.

"What now?" Sarah asked dumbly as the rain pelted them. "Now, we see the Goblin King." Errol said, happy he could finally talk verbally once more. "Let's make haste, for I despise being wet!" He added as he took refuge in her jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Nope … still don't own it.**

_Notes: I know there have been issues with the posting order othesis story for some reason, maybe I tried to post too many chapterI at once because I was in a hurry & wanted to get this story out before I went on vacation, now I am stuck fixing it on my phone ... Which trust me ain't easy xD._

"Remember, Sarah. You are no longer bound by the laws of the Earth dimensional plane, words are your honor & blood here; now, where do you want to go?" Errol said from his new perch on her shoulder.

Strangely enough, no sooner had they arrived, the rain had stopped & she warm sun now shone down on them. Sarah firmly planted her feet & cleared her throat.

"I demand to be taken to the castle at the center of the Goblin city to have audience with his Majesty, the Goblin King!" she said forcibly, with a loud crack & a puff of smoke, they were standing in the throne room. Sarah & Errol looked aroundherbs whole castle was deathly quiet, not even the rats dared make a noise.

"Something doesn't feel right, someone should, at the very least be coming to meet us." Sarah said, just then a thought tickled the back of her mind. _'where's Jareth?'_

"There won't be anyone comin', Sarah." A familiar, gruff voice said, Sarah whirled around to see Hoggle standing bashfully, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Sarah back!" Ludo said as he came out of the shadows, followed by Didymus & the four friends shared a warm group hug. "Errol." Hoggle regarded the cat coolly as they all pulled back. "You couldn't leave him behind?"

"You're just jealous that you did not have the courage to take on this assignment yourself." Errol sneared. "Why I oughta …!" Hoggle said as he rushed forward, intent on wrapping his thick, short fingers around that damn cat's scrawny neck.

"Hey! Enough! Hoggle, Sir Didymus, something is wrong here, where is everyone?" "More _importantly_, where is the King? I assure he will be very interested to meet our guest of honor." Errol said proudly. Hoggle's face fell. "I think we need to go back to my house for some tea for this one."

* * *

"Hoggle, you really do make the best tea, I forgot how good it was." Sarah said as she sipped her third cup, Hoggle blushed as he kicked the dirt floor of his house, which was made from a hollowed out tree trunk.

"Enough of this! Where is the king? It really is of the upmost importance that we speak with him." Errol said impatiently Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck as he glared at the cat.

"What is it with you Fey & not havin' any patience?" Hoggle said. "Can't you see - the king - he ain't here ..." Came a high scratchy, sing-song voice from the window. "Shut up! She wasn't supposed to find out like _this_!" Hoggle roared at the Fireys as they juggled their heads between each other in the windows. "… _They_ came & took him!"

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Sarah. "Who took him?" She asked the nearest head. "Beings from beyond the waters! Beings most powerful!" The head at the opposite window chirped, Sarah's face hardened into an expression of steely resolve. "How do I get there?"

"Sarah no, ya can't! I knew this would happen! They'll kill ya, Sarah! They'll kill both of you … oops!" Hoggle said as he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sarah no go!" Ludo said as he began to cry loudly, Hoggle gibbered incoherently to himself as the Fireys chanted in song:

"Across the great sea to the North Lies a Kingdom great as any …!" They sang as they tossed their limbs at one another. "ENOUGH!" Errol's thunderous voice rang out over all the others. He leapt off Sarah's shoulder & waltzed up to Hoggle.

"You will tell us everything you know, Dwarf & leave nothing out!" He said commandingly, Hoggle crossed his stubby arms stubbornly. "I ain't saying nothing! I ain't sending Sarah to her death!"

There was a loud crack & a puff of purple smoke, & a tall, slender man with deep purple hair & fair sulking with a lavender tint. He wore a pair of burgandy leggings with a white sarin shirt. "If you don't I'll dunk you head first into the bog!" He thundered.

"Hoggle please! I have to go, I have to save him & the Kingdom!" They all jumped as there was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Just what I need, _more_ visitors." Hoggle grumbled as he opened it & a short, long-faced goblin with wispy grey hair sprouting from random patches on his irregular head came rushing in.

"Bless the heavens!" He said as he dropped to his knees in front of Sarah & hid his face. "Your Highness!" Sarah stumbled back as the goblin tried to kiss her shoes.

"_Highness_?! … can someone _please_ tell me what in the hell is going on here?!" She bellowed over the ruckus, everyone became silent, no one was brave enough to be the one to speak first. Sarah looked from one averted face to another until her gaze finally fell on the small goblin, still on his knees in front of her feet.

He slowly looked up at her & shrugged sheepishly. "Why … you're the queen, Your Highness." He said, Sarah blanched. Oh crap … was _that_ what Jareth was trying to tell her all those years ago? Only her immature adolescent brain couldn't comprehend it?

"Sarah leave … no one happy!" Ludo said painfully. "I'm afraid he is right, Lady Sarah." Didymus said. "After you returned to the human world, a dark cloud descended upon the land & it began to rain."

"It only raaains when the king is saaaad!" One of the Fireys said in a sing-song voice as he juggled his head with his feet. Didymus nodded sadly. "Ay, His Majesty was drained, both magically & emotionally, & the rejection from you was the straw that broke the yeti's back I suppose." Didymus said, Sarah flinched, so all this _was_ her fault after all.

"Men came from the north commanding a great army, we fought in defense of our King … so many of us perished." The Goblin soldier said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"That's why the Goblin City was empty … Oh … that's terrible!" Sarah said as tears streamed down her own face, Hoggle tearfully offered her an extra handkerchief before blowing his own nose with a mighty honk.

"And with the King not here to receive unwanted, wished away children …" Didymus trailed off. "No more Goblins." Sarah finished for him. "His Majesty is the only one with the power to bring beings back across the dimensional plane, the goblins alone don't have that kind of power. So the children sit in the human world, rotting away, unwanted as their souls wither." The goblin solider said as he cried into his hands.

Sarah stood as straight as she could in Hoggle's small house. "Well what in the hell are we standing here for? Let's go rescue the king." "Sarah no! it's too dangerous!" Hoggle said as he grabbed onto her jacket.

"Unhand the lady, Dwarf! Just because you are a coward doesn't mean everyone else is!" Didymus said as he mounted his steed, Ambrosisus. "Your Highness it would be an honor to serve in battle with you. I will fetch what is left of the army." The goblin said as he bowed so low that his pointed noise almost touched the ground.

"Sarah please … you don't have to do this!" Hoggle begged, Sarah looked at him with steely resolve. "Yes I do, this is my fault. I caused this & it's up to me to fix it."

_Its getting good, isn't it? I surely hope so …. We are getting to the good part ... at least I hope its good._

_Also to all of those who hate the ampersand, I'm sorry but you will have to eat a spoonful of "too darn bad" because I don't like the word 'AND' ... & it is my story so ... xD._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Labyrinth: The twentieth Year**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The few goblins that were left after this whole ordeal were busy readying the ship they were to take to the place the Fireys spoke of. Although eager to serve their 'Queen' as they insisted on calling her, they refused to speak the name of the place.

"Her Majesty approaches!" One of the goblins said as they all dropped witht hey were doing & bowed respectively.

"Please, that really isn't nessessary…" Sarah trailed off, her face reddening, she still wasn't used to all this royal treatment, especially since she still wasn't sure if she was what they thought she was. She was just trying to help put right what she had messed up in the first place.

"You sure you're up to this?" Hoggle's voice came from behind her.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" She said with a tragic smile.

"Fear not, Dear Lady; for we will be there to protect thee through any tribulation!" Didymus said from atop Ludo's shoulder.

"Where's Ambrosius?" Sarah asked.

"He wouldn't come, the cowardice curr! Even though I threatened not to ever feed him again!" Didymus said, his lips curling into a disgusted snarl. Sarah chuckled in spite of herself.

"I don't want you guys thinking you are obligated to go." She said.

"That … is not up for negotiation, My Lady!" Didymus said.

"Ludo go!" the yeti echoed, smiling tearfully, Sarah turned to Hoggle.

"It's ok, Hoggle. I know bravery isn't your bag & this is going to be super dangerous. I want you to stay here, its ok. I understand."

Hoggle raised his chin defiantly. "You're crazier than I thought ya were if you think for one minute that I would let ya sail across the ocean without me too!" He said.

* * *

"You should've stayed behind, Hoggle. I _said_ you didn't have to go." Sarah said with a smile as she came to stand by him.

Hoggle looked at her, his complexion was a sickly green color. "I'm just seasick … that's all! We dwarfs ain't water lovers!"

"Fear not, Sir Hoggle! For soon we will be there!" Didymus chirped cheerfully.

"How soon?" Hoggle asked one of the goblins as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A few weeks, if the weather remains favorable." He said.

Hoggle groaned as he leaned over the side of the boat once more.

* * *

A tall, lean figure walked smoothly through the dank, cold, narrow halls of his dungeon, distant moans & screams could be hears echoing off the slimy walls; somewhere off in the distance, the steady drip of water could be heard. The other prisoners cowered in the furthest corners of their cells as the figure glided past them paying no mind to them, his long black cloak billowing in his wake.

He walked until he came to a lone cell at the end of the hallway. It had a heavy solid iron door with no windows, the figure raised his hand & a loud metallic sound echoed through the dungeon as the door unlocked & swung open with a massive groan. At first glance the small windowless room appeared to be empty, it was impossible to see anything beyond the light that filtered in through the opened door, but the man's piercing yellow eyes peered into the darkness with decision.

"There has been a slight development."

The man's voice was soft but not comforting, it had an icy undertone to it, somewhere in the darkness, a rustling sound could be heard.

"I take that as a sign that you know _she_ is coming? How fitting, it seems as though the two of you are destined to die together, maybe I will make you watch as I kill her? Or … maybe … I will let her watch _me_ kill _you_? Such a hard decision." he said as he chuckled deeply & coldly.

A bright spark suddenly lit up the pitch black dungeon cell & the whole cell was bathed in soft white light, forcing the man back as he shielded his eyes. Suspended from the ceiling by a thick chain in the corner of the cell was a small iron cage, & in the cage sat a barn owl.

The bird was in pitiful state, he was horribly thin. Patches of his once glossy, magnificent plumage had begun to fall out, what was left was ruffled & filthy. But it was his eyes that were the hardest to look at, hollow & sullen, lost was the mischievous twinkle they once held.

"So, you still have a bit of magic in you after all." He said as a hand, made of dark energy suddenly shot through the bars of the cage & grabbed the bird around the neck.

"You should thank your lucky stars she showed up, Goblin King, it gives me a reason to keep you alive. Even if it is in this form as a cursed existence. Still, she isn't coming for_ you_, she is coming for the sake of her _friends_. You're a bigger fool then I figured you to be if you ever thought that someone like her could _ever_ love someone like _you_."

He released his tight hold just as the once mighty king was about to breathe his last, he collapsed on the dirty floor of the cage, gasping for breath.

"Yes, your accountability for your travesties against your race are long overdue, Jareth. You should have weighed the consequences when you decided to betray us. Now, you must excuse me, for I believe my guests have arrived." He said as he turned on heel & strode out of the cell, the heavy door slammed shut & locked itself behind him.

* * *

Sarah & her renegade army made landfall on the island in less time than they had expected. This kingdom was dismal indeed; the sky was filled with black clouds, the rocks & soil were as dark as coal & black-lighted water lapped eerily against a beach with sand that had the consistency of tar.

"Uuuggh!" Ludo groaned as he picked up his foot & tried to shake the oozy soil off.

"Let's just keep moving." Sarah said.

"I can't believe no one is stopping us." Hoggle hissed.

As if on cue, thousands of guards, some mounted descended upon the meager army.

"Sir Hoggle, it seems as though you have a knack for inciting rotten luck." Sir Didymus said.

The large army stopped short of them as they saw Sarah step forward.

"Sarah … what are ya doing!" Hoggle said as he grabbed onto the hem of her jacket.

"Hoggle, I'm going to ask you nicely to shut up & trust me on this one." She said with a sweet smile, Hoggle gave her a pained look but stepped back.

She pressed her hands together in front of her chest & shut her eyes tightly, she could feel the power rising inside of her. It started at the pit of her stomach & began to channel through her arms to her hands, like flowing water. A wind swirled around her & forced her friends back as a blast of white-hot energy erupted from her now outstretched hands, the army of more than five thousand strong was vaporized before they could even scream out in pain.

As the magic dissipated, Sarah heard clapping, she whirled around on her heel to see a tall lean man with bright purple hair & eyes with yellow pupils. He was wearing a light lavender Victorian style shirt with dark purple leggings. His thin lips were turned up into a smirk that was strangely familiar.

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she walked toward this man. "Errol?" she said as she walked toward him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

Sarah smiled as she placed her hand on his smooth, pale cheek. " I'm glad you could make it." She said with a smile.

"Sir Errol I presume!" Didymus said as he swept his hat off & bowed deeply from Ludo's shoulder

Hoggle huffed loudly as he crossed his arms in front of him, Errol smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you, too … Hoghead. Properly that is." He said with a smirk as he turned to Sarah. "Come, Your Highness, time is short."

* * *

The same sinister looking man was waiting for them as Sarah & Errol materialized in Jareth's cell. Sarah tried to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over her when she & this man's eyes met.

"Damien I presume." Errol regarded him coldly, Damien's face broke into a wide smile, exposing sharp, pointed teeth.

" I see you are able to take proper form once more." Damien said, his cruel smile widening, almost engulfing his entire face.

"We have come for our king." Sarah said as he stepped forward.

The Damien chuckled darkly. "Such strong words from such a young, weak girl." He said as he shot a bolt of energy at her, as if guided by instinct, Sarah put her hand up & the attack dissipated into a flock of butterflies. Her eyes then grew white as she shot her own bolt of energy towards Damien, who was blasted back with such force that he went through the wall behind him.

"I have read about your kind, I know you guys can't tolerate sunlight." She said. Using her magic, she put a hole in the wall facing the open ocean & cut a break in the thick, black clouds that blanketed the sky. Damien writhed & shrieked inhumanly as he was bathed in sunlight, his skin began to bubble & smoke, at the last minute, Sarah pulled him back inside & let him fall roughly to the floor.

"Take your wretched king, I have what I want from him, he is of no use to me any longer!" Damien said as scurried as far as possible from the intrusion of light like a cockroach, hiding his ruined face. His fear was transparent, it was clear he had underestimated her.

All eyes were on Sarah, white hot aura radiated from her. The undercurrent of magic was palpable & even Jareth, despite his desperate state, couldn't take his eyes off her.

He continued to stare unblinkingly at Sarah as she blasted the door of Jareth's cage open gently wrapped him in a blanket. "Come on, Goblin King, let's go home." She said as she cradled him close to her chest.

* * *

"What do you think he meant when he said that he had what he wanted from him?" Sarah asked Errol as Goblin Island came into view, looming out of the fog like a giant beast.

"I don't know." He said darkly as they docked the boat & headed for the castle.

Sarah felt the Goblin King bury his face in her chest, she wrapped the blanket tighter around him & stroked his feathered head. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." She said.

"It had better be soon, whatever curse Damien put on him is barring him from transforming & he can't eat in his animal form, if we don't think of something, he'll …" He trailed off as they reached the throne room, not wanting to say the last word.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew around them, from his place nestled in her arms, the Goblin King began to screech & squirm anxiously. Sarah froze as she heard the famous words. _"I wish the goblins would come & take you away right now!" _

"Sarah, you must fulfill the duties of unwanted children, for you are the only one with the power to move other beings between dimensions. The goblins need your magic to take a child, they don't possess the power to do it alone." Errol said.

"But … but I …" she trailed off as she looked down & locked eyes with Jareth.

Outwardly he looked like any old barn owl you'd see flying around in the human world, but as she looked into his eyes, his spirit, the essence of who he was swam somewhere deep inside the inky black eyes of his animal form.

"Okay, I'll do it." she said as she heaved a deep sigh.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" a small voice caught her attention. Sarah turned around to see a small goblin female standing behind her.

"My name is Pong, & if you allow it, I can care for his Majesty in your absence, it would be my honor." She said as she bowed deeply. Sarah carefully handed Jareth off to the small goblin, & in a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

"No one is running the labyrinth for her." Sarah said sadly.

"Your Highness, its better this way. Without you that child would have been left to rot away in the human world, at least here she will be loved & cared for. Eventually you will see the need for magic such as this." Errol said as he put a hand on her arm.

"But this is not a permanent solution." Errol said as he strolled over to the window overlooking the labyrinth. "Come & see, Sarah." He gestured to the vast Kingdom.

The labyrinth was changing, bright pink flowered hedges replaced the dismal walls & the ugly grey stone floor was slowly being replaced with a white marble one before her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know … I know not the rules & magical laws that bind this kingdom the way my brother does." He said as he glanced down at the owl cradled in Sarah's arms.

Suddenly a shout was heard, Hoggle, followed by Sir Didymus came skidding into the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, Hoggle held up a stubby finger, his other hand clutching the stitch in his chest.

"Your Highness, we think we have found the solution, you must come with us to see the wise man at once!" Didymus said, Sarah's heart leapt into her throat as she gently handed the king off to Pong once more.

"Take me to him." She said.

_Notes: I am sorry for all the trouble with this darn story, I don't know why this one in particular gave me so much grief -_-, but it did… & still does. For those of you who requested that I make a new line for every new speaker, I hope this helps you guys a little. I did my best._

_Thanks & god bless._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

"I remember you!" Sarah said as she approached the old wise man with the bird for a hat.

"& I you, child; I always knew you would rise to greatness." He said with a warm smile.

"Quit the flattery, old man. You said you had something for us!" Hoggle said impatiently.

"& I do." The wise man said as he dug into his cloak & pulled out a large, tattered book.

"This will give all the answers that you seek!" the wise man said dramatically.

"Oh please! It's no good to her if she can't translate Feyish! This old fool may be bound by his silly oath not to say anything, but I am not held by such a fickle thing. The only way to break the curse is if a true declaration of love is made." The bird said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

The bird let out a long, exasperated sigh. "_You_, silly girl, _you_! The declaration must come from you & you alone & it must be genuine!"

"That sounds too easy, just say 'I love you'? What are you not telling us?" Sarah said suspiciously.

"It's all right there, in the book." The bird said with a shrug.

Sarah looked to Errol with a tragic expression. "But … there must be a over a thousand pages here, it will take us months to translate all of it!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

In a swift motion, Errol had the bird by the throat. "Technically, as an inanimate object, you are not bound by the laws of honor that govern this land, you would also be wise to know that there is also no consequence for killing you. So I suggest you open your grotesquely ugly beak & say something _other_ than nonsense!" he said, his eyes ablaze as he tightened his grip.

"Alright, alright!" the bird wheezed. "It is a puzzle, a type of riddle if you will. His Majesty is under a very powerful curse, a curse which can only be broken with a ritual that must be done using that book & a very rare artifact only found in the Fey Kingdom. Now … kindly leave us be!" The bird said as it settled back onto the wise man's head & tucked his beak under his wing.

"Well? What are we standing around here for? Let's get going!" Didymus said as he started forward.

"I am afraid you cannot accompany us, this is something that Sarah & I must do alone." Errol said to Didymus, Hoggle & Ludo.

"Why ever for?!" Didymus exclaimed.

"It's in the rules." She said as Hoggle pulled her aside.

"I want you to watch it around this guy, Sarah. Errol's Jareth's older brother & they never got along, so I find it strange that he wants to help."

"Sarah, are you ready?" Errol's voice called impatiently from behind them.

"Yes." She said, steeling herself as she took hold of Errol's hand.

* * *

In a flash, they stood on a brilliant beach like none she had ever seen, the rocks were a brilliant cobalt blue & the sand was as white as fresh snow.

As they walked parallel to the water, she marveled at what a breathtaking shade of turquoise it was. "Okay, so where is this artifact?"

Errol pointed to a tall mountain far in the distance, Sarah squinted to see the peak, but it disappeared into the clouds.

"You mean we have to climb _that_?!" she said weakly.

Errol regarded her seriously. "I can teleport us to the bottom of the mountain, but that's the best I can do I'm afraid. My _brother_ on the other hand, could have teleported us straight to the top."

Sarah grew uneasy at the way he spat out the word 'brother', maybe Hoggle had been right about him? But if he had wanted to kill Jareth it could have easily done it back at the castle, or simply left him with the Dark Ones. There had to be another explanation for their animosity.

* * *

"Wow Look at the Labyrinth its … _beautiful_!" Didymus said as they looked over it from the borders of the Goblin city.

"We've got more problems." Hoggle said as he pointed to the city buildings which were, along with the castle also beginning to change.

"They are turning pink! That's Lady Sarah's favorite color!" Didymus exclaimed.

"Castle pretty!" Ludo exclaimed happily as he pointed.

"This is all _my_ fault, if I had just listened to you guys & told her everything back when this all started, than we wouldn't be in as deep as we are." Hoggle said despairingly as he leaned against the outer walls of the city.

"We need to find out everything we can, who here other than Jareth & Errol knows how to read Fey text?" Didymus mused.

"The worm!" Hoggle said suddenly.

* * *

"Well, hello fine gents! What can I do for you today?" the worm said as they all skidded to a halt in front of the hole where he lived.

Hoggle plopped the huge book down in front of him. "I need help with some translations."

* * *

Sarah was surprised to find that no matter how high they climbed, the temperature never became colder.

"You really must stop thinking of things as they pertain to your former world, Your Highness." Errol grunted as they edged around a narrow cliff face.

"I can't believe no one is trying to stop us." She said.

"Is the mountain not enough of an obstacle?" He quipped, his thin mouth turning up into a smug smirk.

Sarah gave him an annoyed look & opened her mouth to rebuke, but reigned it in when she realized this was his attempt at humor, at least he was trying.

* * *

"It really is beautiful. Her magic is so _pure_!" Pong said in awe as she peered over the window seal with the Goblin King nestled securely in her arms, he uttered a soft whistle in reply.

"Worry not, Sire, for her will is strong & her character is true, she will succeed." She said as she rocked him gently.

Jareth's dark, round eyes looked forelornly out onto his former kingdom. He hoped feverishly that she would hurry, he could feel his magical aura growing ever weaker with each passing day & he didnt know how much longer he could hold on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Notes: I know that some of the chapters have a different title on the header … ignore that, I wrote this waaaay back when I was going to call it something else & its just been sitting in my laptop for like … a year or something. I decided on a whim to call it 'Prophecy of the White Queen' & forgot to erase the original title on the header, forgive me… like I said, lots of problems. I am amazed that I have any hair left at this point, I am surprised I haven't pulled it all out xD._

"I think this would be an appropriate place to stop for the night." Errol said as they come upon a cave, Sarah was still couldn't get over the fact that even as high up as they were, it still wasn't cold. But the air was becoming very thin & it was harder for her to breathe with each step they climbed.

Sarah sat at the mouth of the cave, deep in thought as Errol tried to encourage a fire, but even with magic it was difficult due to the thin atmosphere.

"Sarah, get as close to the fire as you can. There are … things. Things that will take you if given the chance & I would prefer not to have to return to my brother empty handed." Errol said, his voice strained as he spoke of his brother.

"What happened between you guys, anyway?" Sarah asked bluntly.

"It's complicated." Errol said flatly.

"Hey … you lived with me for over _ten years_, you know stuff about me that my _family_ doesn't even know… so out with it." she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Errol was silent for what seemed like a fortnight before he finally spoke.

"Jareth was never one to conform or follow the rules, when he was young he was a horrid trickster & used his magic to play endless practical jokes when ever he got a chance. But he was the strongest, magically out of the four of us, therefore he was the one destined to inherit my father's kingdom. But Jareth's rowdy ways & crude mannerisms were, _not_ congruent with being the Heir to a vast, noble kingdom such as my father's. One day, he did the unforgivable; he crossed the dimensional plane into the human world."

"So did you." Sarah quipped.

"Yes, but I was _sent_ to help & watch over you when _my_ family learned of the bad luck that befell my brother after you won the Labyrinth. Although emotionally we disowned him, we are bound by honor & blood to aid him lest mortal danger befall him." Errol said, there was a bitterness in his voice he couldnt mask. "You best get some rest, Your Highness. I want to reach the top by the end of tomorrow."

* * *

Sarah awoke from a dreamless sleep to Errol gently shaking her. "Come, Your Highness, we best be going." He said impatiently.

'_Must be a family trait.'_ Sarah thought as she reluctantly threw her sleeping back open.

Sarah groaned, she felt like she hadn't even slept. But they were so close to the top now, she had to press on, everyone was counting on her.

The trail had become so narrow that they had to go it single file. Errol insisted that she go in front, in case she passed out from altitude sickness, he would be able to catch her since she stubbornly refused his offers to carry her the rest of the way to the summit.

Just feet from the top, her body finally gave out on her & she passed out. Errol had to be quick on his feet to prevent her from sliding all the way back down the mountain.

"It's okay, Sarah. You did your best." He soothed her as he cradled her in his arms & trekked the remaining feet to the mouth of a magnificent crystal cave. Shifting Sarah so he could support her petite frame with one arm, Errol drew his sword & cautiously entered the cave.

"Ahhhh! Visitors! Its been so very long since we had visitors!" a low, raspy voice came from the shadows.

"Such a pretty young thing, she doesn't look so good. Couldn't handle the altitude I presume?" another voice said, a knarled hand came into view as it stroked the top of Sarah's head.

With the swiftness of his animal namesake, Errol leapt lightly back & took a swipe at the creature with his sword. "Stay away from her, witch!" He growled.

Suddenly, a soft glow illuminated the entire inside of the cave. The cave's crystal walls glittered with breathtaking beauty & there nestled within a protective sphere was a magnificent diamond that must have been at least three feet across.

"My name is Errol, Heir to the Fey Kingdom, son of Vicktor & brother to Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom. I have come for what is mine." He commanded, his smooth, deep voice echoing off the cave's shimmering walls.

"Yes, your dear brother has gotten himself into quite a pickle, yes he has." One of the three hooded witches said, as they shielded their faces from the new found light.

"Do you love your brother, Dear Errol?" one of them said as they endlessly circled him. "_Well_?" They pressed when he didn't answer.

"No." was his reply, he couldn't lie, the spell surrounding the diamond would have struck him down had he tried to grab it, the malice & contempt he felt against his brother shadowed his soul.

"_She_ must do it!" One of the witches hissed.

Before he could stop her, another witch put her hand to Sarah's forehead & chanted a quick spell. Sarah gasped in a huge breath as she jolted awake.

"What did you _do_!" Errol said as he gripped the witch with his magic.

"Her magical energy was waning; I merely gave her a jolt!" She wheezed.

"Errol, stop!" Sarah's voice rang out over the commotion, Errol didn't even notice that Sarah had exercised herself from his hold & now stood beside him with her hands angrily on her hips.

"Sarah, you cannot trust these vile women, they are the creatures that steal away unwary travelers in the night!" He said as his aura glowed around him.

Sarah wasn't listening though, she was focused on the huge diamond within the protective sphere. She took a deep breath, gathered herself, & reached through the sphere. As soon as she did, the spell dissipated with a popping sound.

The witch sisters cackled with glee as they clapped their hands together. "So the stories are true! The mighty Goblin King _has_ fallen in love!"

Errol failed to hide his look of distain as he roughly handed Sarah a large velvet bag for the large diamond, the sisters suddenly turned their attentions on him as they pulled their hoods back, revealing their ugly, warted faces.

"I sense jealousy & contempt … you _reek_ of it." She said, Sarah gave both Errol & the witch a puzzled look as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"I don't need your powers of perception, _witch_! I have what I came for, not I bid thee good day." He spat.

"Mark my words, dear boy. Take care with the decision you make." She sneered as they disappeared from her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Sarah & Errol's trip down the mountain was much easier than the accent. As soon as they reached an low enough altitude, Errol teleported them to the castle.

"Sarah!" Hoggle said as he, Ludo & Sir Didymus met them at the entrance to the throne room.

"My stars!" Pong said as Sarah set the huge diamond on the banquet table, Hoggle was speechless, his eyes gleamed as he took in the sight of the huge jewel.

"Here, M'lady." Didymus said as he handed her a small strip of parchment. "It is the spell you need."

Sarah rushed forward & hugged the little fox knight. "Thank you … for everything." She whispered tearfully.

"Oh no, M'Lady it is _us_ should be thanking _thee_ ... for saving our dear home!" Sir Didymus said.

"Sarah hero!" Ludo bellowed as he enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"Alright, ya big oaf, Sarah can't do the spell if you suffocate her." Hoggle said.

"Sorry, Sarah." Ludo said bashfully as he released her.

"Let's hold off on the celebrations, first I have to make this work." Sarah said as she turned back to the enormous diamond.

Pong gently placed Jareth next to the diamond; Sarah stepped forward & took a deep breath.

"_This is the spell that we intone,  
Flesh to flesh and bone to bone.  
Sinew to sinew and vein to vein,  
And each one shall be whole again."_

As soon as she said the last line, Sarah began to feel very warm, ripples of white-hot energy poured from her into the diamond, causing it to glow so brightly that everyone in the throne room had to shield their eyes. Sarah repeated the spell over & over again until she was screaming it at the top of her lungs, suddenly, there was a bright flash of light followed by a deafening boom that shook the whole castle.

As the light slowly ebbed away Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle & the Goblins struggled to peer through the dust stirred up by the explosion. The once magnificent diamond had been blown to smithereens by the blast.

"Oh … _no_!" Hoggle said as he fell to his knees, Pong chuckled as she bent down & handed him a few shards.

"There is still some left." She said.

"Come now,_ Hoghead_, I would have thought you had learned to refrain from placing such importance on useless junk." A deep, smooth voice said from somewhere within the thick cloud of dust.

"Sire!" Sir Didymus said as he dropped to one knee & bowed his head.

The Goblin king didn't answer him; he was kneeling next to Sarah, who lay where the explosion had thrown her, his regal face was lined with worry. "Dearest Sarah, you have sacrificed so much." He said as he scooped her up & cradled her with surprising tenderness.

"Jareth!" a commanding voice echoed around the throne room as the last of the dust settled, Errol walked forward, his sword drawn & his purple eyes blazing with hatred.

Jareth's eyes became equally ablaze as he gently laid Sarah across his large horned throne & conjured a thick blanket to cover her.

"She has used too much of her magical energy, stay with her until she recovers." He said to Pong, who eagerly obeyed & scurried to Sarah's side.

"What do you _want_, Errol? A duel? Do you wish for me to pay for my supposed travesties against our family? Though, I _thought_ we had that settled long ago when I _defeated_ you." He quipped, his thin mouth upturning into a smug smirk.

Errol's violet eyes were glowing with hatred. "Oh, no brother. This is for an entirely different, vastly more important reason." He said as his eyes fell on Sarah's unconscious form, where they remained as he talked.

"When my father learned of your ... _predicament_ & how Sarah was the only one who could save you, since she was the one who caused you to lose your power in the first place ..." He said, trailing off as he gave Sarah a soft look, Jareth's eyes darkened even further as he stepped into Errol's line of sight, forcing his brother's gaze to refocus on him instead.

"My father is bound by honor & blood to assist you, so he sent me to aid Sarah in returning to the underworld. I have spent many years in Sarah's company, far more time then _you_, brother & I am well aware how special she is. The _Labyrinth_ has recognized her as Queen but _she_ has not yet accepted, thus the spell has not yet been sealed. She may leave if she wishes." Errol said, returning his brother's smug smirk with one of his own.

Jareth's mismatched eyes widened in furious understanding. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Errol. Because I will never let you have my Sarah, especially not now after she has returned to me at long last." He said, his sentence ending in a growl as he conjured his riding crop into his sword.

The brothers flew at one another with dizzying speed, sparks flew as their swords clashed. The goblins, Hoggle, Didymus & Ludo retreated under the staircase as Errol was blasted back onto his haunches, profusely bleeding from a wound to his shoulder curtesy of Jareth's sword.

"I don't know what you wish to prove, brother, you _know_ you are not stronger than I." Jareth taunted, he was barely winded. Errol bellowed with rage & charged him again.

Jareth held out his hand & it was as if Errol had hit an invisible wall, he made a fist & Errol was yanked right off his feet, clawing at his throat as he gasped for air.

"Jareth STOP!" Sarah's voice rang out like a bell, bouncing off the throne room's vaulted ceiling. She began to stride towards him, she was half way there when she bumped into what felt like an invisible glass wall.

"I' am sorry, Sarah. But I must ask you not to intervene." Jareth said, his expression was serious, but there was softness in his eyes & Sarah was strangely compelled to comply with his request.

"Sarah!" Hoggle shouted & she sprinted to join them under the stairs.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She demanded.

"They fight, your Highness … for your _heart_." Pong said, her eyes never leaving the battle scene.

"But I am already the Queen … or whatever … right? So … forgive me but I don't understand the point of _this_." She said in annoyance as she thrust her hand at the fierce battle going on.

"Ya don't understand, cause you're not a man. Women _never_ understand this stuff." Hoggle huffed.

"Well I understand it _perfectly_! They both love Her Highness, they are battling to see who loves her _more_." Pong said.

"Hoggle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's about it."

Just as Hoggle uttered those words, Jareth blasted Errol back on his rear with a mighty thrust of his sword. "I think this has been settled, Brother. Go, return to my father's land & be warned, if I ever see your face in my kingdom again, I _will_ kill you." he said as he pressed the tip of his sword into his brother's throat for emphasis. His mismatched eyes were glowing like embers, the magical aura around him was palpable & even Sarah found herself feeling afraid of him.

"I hope that you cherish & understand the gift that has been given to you, Jareth. Even though you don't deserve it." Errol said & with a crack, he was gone.

Jareth conjured his sword back into the form of a riding crop & made it vanish into thin air. He then turned to Sarah as she slowly emerged with Hoggle, Didymus & Ludo from behind the staircase. Her three friends saw intense, passionate expression Jareth was giving Sarah & took that as their cue to make a hasty exit.

He crossed the distance between them with a few of his long strides & enveloped her in a strong hug before she could say or do anything.

"Thank you, Sarah. For all that you have done, I can't begin to tell you what it means to us ... what it means to _me_." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear. Sarah tried to ignore the goose bumps that were erupting all over her skin.

Jareth deepened the hug & buried his face in the valley of her neck, trying to lose himself in her unique scent. He didn't know how she managed to do it, but she always smelled like a lavender field on a warm spring day … & it drove him mad with desire.

He was suddenly aware of her pulling against him & he released her. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's been a long day & …" she trailed off, her cheeks glowing as she averted her eyes.

"But Of course, Precious. Please, right this way." He said as he motioned for her to follow him. After a dizzying trip through the maze like castle, the Goblin King took a sharp right as a pair of heavy wooden doors swung open for him.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the room. Scarlet drapes made of crimson velvet hung over the windows. Against the far wall was a magnificent mahogany four-poster bed, the pillows & duvet matched the drapes on the windows.

"The washroom is through that door, should you need it." Jareth said, Sarah turned to thank him only to find that he had vanished & she was now alone. Exhaustion finally claimed her & she flopped face down on the bed without even bothering to get undressed & immediately fell into a deep, restful sleep.

_Notes: Whew! Sorry they got kind of long! Thanks for all the advice, faves, follows & best of all ... reviews ^_^ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything!**

_Notes: Thanks for the kind words & reviews/follows/faves : ) they really make my day when I see them in my inbox (even those of you who just fave/follow … you guys rock too ^_^), I know that this story got off to a rough start, so thanks for sticking with me. Also, there will be appearances by some characters from the 'Return to Labyrinth' Manga as well as some originals. _

Sarah was suddenly aware of herself, she was walking through complete darkness, she couldn't even tell where she was, or where she was going. _'Nothing is as it seems.'_ The thought echoed in her mind as she stretched her arms out in front of her to assure that she didn't walk into anything.

"Sarah Williams! " A sharp female voice cut through her like a knife, Sarah spun a quick circle, trying to find its' source. "So the rumors are true, you have returned." The voice floated around her like a cold breeze, Sarah shivered as she struggled to see through the impenetrable darkness.

"Who are you!" Sarah demanded, wincing mentally at how squeaky & feeble her voice sounded as it echoed into the unknown.

Cold laughter could be heard, ebbing & flowing eerily as if blown by an unfelt wind. "You really don't remember me, do you?" The voice hissed right into her ear.

Sarah leapt back like a frightened animal. "Leave me alone!" As she shouted, a white light burst forth from her & illuminated the entire area, it turned out to be an underground passageway of some sort. The light from her magic gleamed off the passage's moist, arched walls.

"So, you do have some magic after all." The voice said once more, & Sarah saw the source for the first time. It was a woman, she was very tall with waist-length hair the color of glacial ice & she was adorned in a beautiful silver dress that shimmered in the newfound light. Her mouth was upturned into a smile that didn't reach her frigid eyes.

"That was a cute trick, now, let me show you some of _mine_." She said as she conjured an orb of glowing magical energy similar to the way Jareth always did his magic & threw it at Sarah.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start drenched in a cold sweat; she bolted into a sitting position, her heart pounding as she struggled to regain her bearings. Her breathing slowed & her heart resumed its normal rhythm as she realized she was still in the room she had fallen asleep in the night before. The drapes had mysteriously been pulled back & underground sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows, bathing the room in a soft, kaleidoscopic light.

A rapping on the door startled Sarah from her thoughts. "My Lady? Are you awake?"

Sarah recognized the voice on the other side of the door as Pong's. "Uh … yes, I am awake."

"Get ready, My Lady. The King wishes you to join him for Brunch in the great hall in an hour & you mustn't."

"But what am I to wear? I didn't bring anything from the above ground." Sarah called to the goblin through the door, hoping she hadn't left yet.

"Permission to enter, My Lady?" Came the goblin's squeaky voice, muffled by the heavy wood door.

"Please, I could really use the help." Sarah said, wincing again at how uncertain her voice sounded. _'Some queen __**you**__ are ... real heart of a lion.'_ She chastised herself.

She opened the door for Pong & the tiny goblin entered, her hands clasped bashfully in front of her, her large yellow eyes were staring intently at the stone floor.

"Pong, I need something to wear & I need to clean up. Can you help me, please?" Sarah said, Pong brightened as she took Sarah's hand & led her to a small door decorated with intricate wood tooling at the back of her room.

"The tub's magic, My Lady, All you have to do is clap your hands over it & it will fill, it'll stop once its full." Pong became bashful once more. "I-I can pick out your outfit … if you'll allow it, while you are in the bath." She said, not meeting Sarah's eyes.

"I would love that, Pong." Sarah said with a warm smile, Pong brightened & scurried out of the bathroom.

Once she was gone, Sarah looked around the grand washroom as the tub finished filling. To her right was a beautiful porcelain sink, its fixtures were adorned with what she suspected was genuine crystal & gold. The inlay of the oval mirror above matched the sink. She turned back & took to investigating the dozen or so intriguing bottles that were lined up neatly on a shelf next to the tub, she smelled all of them & found them all to be exquisite. Finally deciding on the lavender one, she sunk slowly into the hot bath with a deep sigh.

* * *

"My Lady?" Pong's voice startled her out of her lavender-induced meditation. "I'm coming." Sarah replied as she grabbed a towel.

"I hope this is to your liking, My Lady." Pong said as she gestured to the outfit neatly draped on the bed. It was a beautiful royal blue floor length satin dress with matching heels. "I will leave you to dress while I tidy up the washroom." She said as she scurried out of view.

"Well? What do you think?" she said as Pong returned, wiping her damp hands on her apron. Pong clapped her hands to her cheeks in excitement.

"It's wonderful, My Lady, but if I may be so bold, we really must be going as His Majesty values punctuality from his guests." She said as she took hold of Sarah's hand.

After a dizzying trip through the maze-like castle, they came upon a pair of tall, heavy wooden doors. "Just go on through, My Lady. If His Majesty isn't there, he will be soon."

"What about you?" Sarah asked quickly, she bit her lip, she hadn't meant for that to come out sounding so desperate.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but servants aren't permitted in the dining hall, unless our presence is requested." She said with a deep bow as she patted Sarah's arm. "You will be fine, now go." She said firmly & with a loud crack, she was gone.

Sarah stood for what seemed like a fortnight, gathering her courage. She took in a deep breath & pulled the door open.

_Notes: WOW! This was getting WAY too long (un divided it was going to be seven pages on Microsoft word!) so I made the decision to split it into two chapters._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The goblin king sat at the head of the long table, deep in conversation with two other men seated flanking him. Suddenly one of them caught sight of her & cleared his throat as he rose hastily. Sarah blushed as she took notice of how Jareth's eyes gleamed as he looked her over as he & the other man stood also.

'_He's totally checking me out! Hell they're ALL checking me out! Don't trip … whatever you do just don't TRIP!'_ Her mind screamed at her as the man to Jareth's right quickly pulled out a chair next to him for her to sit down in.

"Lady Sarah I presume, please give me the pleasure of sitting at _my_ side. It seems as though Jareth was telling the truth when he spoke of your exquisite beauty." The man purred charmingly as he took her hand in his gloved one & pressed it to his lips. "My name is Argon, commander of the goblin army." He said as he bowed graciously before sitting down once more. Sarah found herself drawn to his striking yellow eyes. He was dressed in a simple black T shirt with light tan breeches, his complexion was slightly darker then Jareth's & his feathery emerald hair was styled into a spiky, punkish look.

"Forgive him, he's shameless. My name is Fallon & I am His Majesty's senior advisor." He said with emphasis, taking Sarah's hand & kissing it as well, his auburn eyes never leaving hers. Unlike his companions, his fiery red hair was cropped close to his head in a neat, clean cut style, though that still didn't stop it from spiking slightly at the ends; Sarah assumed it must be a fey trait. He was dressed more formally in a frilly satin dress shirt under a handsome black leather vest with matching breeches & boots.

"Forgive them _both_ for they _both_ are shameless. It was my original preference for us to dine alone, Sarah. But these two simply would not accept no … or a _hint_ for that matter." Jareth said tersely, eyeing the two men sharlpy as he took a deep sip of his wine.

"Oh, come off it, Jareth. The labyrinth may have recognized her as Queen, but that doesn't make her betrothed to _you_ … unless there is something you're not telling us." Fallon said slyly.

"Er … no … we're just friends." Sarah piped up, her face red.

"Now look what you have done, you oaf. You've gone & embarrassed the poor girl." Argon said, his expression was stern but his tone had an air of dry humor to it, Sarah stifled a chuckle as goblins appeared, bearing their food.

Supper that night consisted of a beautiful baked ham with a honey glaze, corn, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, & stuffing. It reminded her of Christmas dinner & a white hot stab of pain hit her as she thought of her family.

"Is something wrong, Sarah? You seem unwell, is the food not to your liking?" Jareth asked, his expression genuinely concerned.

"No, no, I'm good. I guess I'm just hungry, that's all." She said quickly.

Fallon & Argon seemed content with that explanation as they served themselves & dug in, but Jareth's mismatched gaze remained on her, it was as if he knew somehow that she wasn't telling the truth … & it freaked her out.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a touching scene." A cold female voice said as she & a large Siberian tiger watched their exchanges through a large crystal ball supported by a tripod of ice.

"So, Sarah, we have heard the events from Jareth's rescue from _his_ point of view so many times we could recite it in our sleep, please indulge us by telling your likely more _accurate_ version of the events that transpired." Fallon purred smoothly, his voice echoed slightly as it came through the crystal ball. The woman & the tiger drew closer to it, listening intently.

* * *

Both men listened emphatically, practically hanging on her every word as she recapped their adventure, thanks to years of babysitting Toby; Sarah had become quite the avid storyteller. Once she got to the part where Errol & Jareth had their duel however, that snapped Fallon & Argon out of their story induced stupor & they looked to Jareth, their mouths agape.

"You never told us that part." Argon said

"I wasn't aware that my private family matters were anyone's business but my own." Jareth said testily, Sarah's face reddened, as she realized she might have opened her big mouth & said something she shouldn't have.

* * *

"So Errol was willing to face his brother in a duel for this whimsical creature? Then perhaps she holds more power then I originally thought." The Ice Queen said as she waved her hand absentmindedly, her pale eyes never leaving her crystal. A pen & parchment appeared & began scribbling frantically. "Dink!" She barked, her voice cutting the air like a knife.

No sooner had she uttered the name, a small frail looking creature with thick leathery wings scurried into view, he cowered in front of her, his gaze concentrated on the floor.

"See this reaches Prince Errol of the Fey kingdom, it is imperative that I meet with him at once." She ordered, in a flash, the servant was gone.

"Yes, I think that the fey prince will be very interested to know that we now share a common goal." She said to her tiger as she caressed his huge head.

_Notes: Wow! I'm sorry that got so long :P, but I think its partly because of all the new lines I have to make, but that's ok as long as its easier to read : )_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You wished to see me?" Errol said coolly as he entered the Ice Queen's frigid throne room, his breath hung in the air before him as he pulled his overcoat tighter around him.

"I forgot, fey dislike cold temperatures." She said dismissively

"Just get on with it, Eliora." Errol said as he tried in vain to keep his teeth from chattering.

"A little birdie has informed me that you went to all that trouble to help Sarah Williams rescue your brother from the clutches of the dark ones _&_ went on a quest to retrieve the sacred diamond just to have a fully restored Jareth beat you silly in front of the woman you love. Damn … I can't imagine how humiliating that must have been." She said loftily as she stroked her tiger's head.

Errol's hands balled into fists as he ground his teeth, but he remained silent.

"Though I know the reason why you just didn't off him while he was weak & defenseless … something about honor … though I will not pretend I understand it. I wish you would have gone against your kind's protocol though because it would have made our lives much much easier." Eliora said.

"What are you proposing?" Errol said tersely

"An alliance, a truce of sorts. You want the girl, I want the Goblin King. If we help each other we can both get what we want." She said simply.

Errol knew he was risking banishment from his kingdom by forming this alliance, but the thought of his lowly ousted misfit brother laying claim to a woman of Sarah's caliber ate him up inside, as he had said before, love made even magical beings do foolish things … & right now he was blinded by his love & obsession for Sarah.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He said, his violet eyes glittering with malice.

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure how much time had passed, since there wasn't a clock visible (at least not one she could read accurately anyway) but it had been quite a while since they had finished their dessert, they were all on their fifth glass of wine & Sarah's head was swimming, she stifled a yawn.

"Do you grow tired, Lady Sarah? Do you wish to be escorted to your quarters by the most valiant of warriors?" Argon said as he wiggled his emerald eyebrows flirtatiously, Sarah giggled.

"I'm certain she would rather have the company of a philosopher as opposed to that of a barbarian, Argon." Fallon replied, haughtily as quickly stood.

"Both of you are too kind, however will I choose?" Sarah said flirtatiously, the buzz from all the wine she had had throughout the evening was overriding her inhibitions.

"Forgive me, but what you seem to be forgetting is that you _both_ are under _my_ employment, this is _my_ castle & Sarah is _my_ guest. So _I_ will be escorting her back to her quarters." Jareth's deep voice rose over the others as he stepped forward & hooked his arm through Sarah's. The aura around him was palpable & his eyes were glowing dangerously.

Fallon & Argon hurriedly remembered their places & bowed respectively. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"Was that really necessary to treat your friends like that?" Sarah asked as they walked down the hall side by side, Jareth's arm entwined with hers.

Jareth considered her for a moment out of the corner of his eye before speaking. "They are not simply my friends, Precious. They are also under my employment, therefore are my subordinates. I know you may not understand this since you come from a very different world, but it is different here; I cannot tolerate insubordination."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Jareth spoke once more.

"I am aware of what you might think of me, Sarah, I am not cruel, nor am I a tyrant. Those men we dined with tonight are my confidants, my most trusted advisors & a majority of the time we share monarchal duties. But I have also known them for many years & I know them to have unclean, lecherous tendencies & give your present condition … I'm sure you can understand my concern." He said as they arrived at her chamber door.

"& what, may I ask are your intentions, Your Majesty?" She said as she quirked an eyebrow up at him, her breath caught in her throat as he suddenly stepped very close to her, leaving no space between them.

"My … intentions?" he asked, his face so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath flutter against her parted lips. She watched, mesmerized as his pupils dilated as a hot flame of desire ignited from deep within, causing cheeks to flush. Jareth grinned predatorily, exposing four rows of sharp, white teeth.

My intentions are to insure that you arrived safely to your chambers." He whispered hotly into her ear, causing her to shiver, he withdrew & bowed graciously. "Goodnight, Precious. See you in the morning, Pong will wake you for breakfast." He said & with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

* * *

"I still can't believe it, His Majesty, asking us to breakfast!" Sir Didymus said excitedly.

"Yeah, ain't it great." Hoggle grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest & sunk lower in his seat.

"SARAH!" Ludo bellowed as he pointed with his massive, hairy arm toward the doors of the dining hall.

Sarah's face broke into a pleasant grin upon seeing her friends. "Hey, guys!" what are you doing here?" she asked.

"His _Majesty_ sent for us." Hoggle spat grumpily.

"I am afraid to inform you that His Majesty, Sir Argon & Sir Fallon will not be able to make breakfast this morning, My Lady. His Majesty invited your friends to insure that you didn't have to dine alone." Pong said as she served them.

Sarah smirked inwardly, _'He probably made Argon & Fallon come with him because he didn't trust them with me when he's not here.'_ She thought to herself, she was elated at this concept, she had never had this many handsome men vying for her attention before.

"I don't like it, Sarah. I don't like the idea of you living in his castle, I don't trust him." Hoggle said.

Sarah deflated slightly. "It's not the arrangement I would prefer, either. But apparently I don't have a choice, because the castle is the safest place here & everyone has this delusional fear that someone might try to harm me."

"I say, who would ever want to do that?" Didymus said as he rubbed his mustache.

"What do you think, Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah didn't answer right away, her thoughts went back to the horrible dreams she had been having about the woman with the icy eyes. "I can't say for sure, but my intuition tells me to stay put."

"Are your sure it's your intuition talking, or something else?" Hoggle blurted out.

"& just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sarah said, her anger rising.

"Just what you think it does!" Hoggle said, jumping to his feet as well.

"Friends no fight!" Ludo wailed as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"I agree! My Lady, Sir Hoggle I must request for the both of you to stand down!" Didymus said as he got between them.

"Forget it, I was done eating anyway." Hoggle said as he threw his napkin on the table & stormed out.

"Sir Hoggle, wait!" Didymus said as he scurried after him. "Forgive me, My Lady." He said with a hasty bow before darting after Hoggle.

"Sorry, Sarah." Ludo said, tears streaming down his hairy face as he lumbered after his other two friends.

* * *

In a haze of emotion, Sarah has run out of the dining hall without thinking where she was going. "I just need to get out of here!" she wailed through her tears, forgetting one important rule of the Underground … that words had power.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Notes: I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update, I have been crazy busy with buying some farm equipment, helping my folks clear their land & starting a new job. Hopefully it wont take so long the next time. Also thanks so much for all the faves & thanks to those who took the time to review, you all rock!_

* * *

Sarah suddenly found herself in an immaculate garden on the opposite side of the forest from the castle beyond the goblin city. "Oh … crap." Sarah said to herself as she remembered what Hoggle had told her all those years ago on her first visit to the underground, about how words had power down here.

"I must've wished myself right out of the freaking castle!" she said to herself as she took in the sights of the beautiful garden. It had a small brook running through it with a bridge over it that led to a charming gazebo, around the border was a twenty foot tall hedge adorned with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a deep, purring voice said from behind her, Sarah whirled around to find a large tiger sauntering towards her.

"W-who are you?" Sarah stammered, backing away fearfully.

"My name is Adonis, My Lady & I must say, when I decided to take a stroll through the gardens, I never imagined that I would be meeting the underground's celebrity. The only human to ever beat the mighty Goblin King's labyrinth." He said smoothly as he slowly advanced on her.

"S-stay away from me!" Sarah said as she stumbled over a bench & landed hard on her backside, cursing under her breath, she scrambled to her feet & looked behind her for a quick exit.

"I wouldn't bother, running is useless, but seeing as I do enjoy a good hunt, you are welcomed to try, I will even give you a head start." He said, his lips curling into a frightening leer.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was a pointless trip." Argon said as he, Jareth & Fallon materialized in Jareth's study. "Yes & to think that I missed breakfast with an enchanting woman for _that_?" Fallon said as his eyes misted over.

"I wish you wouldn't speak of Miss Williams in that manner." Jareth said shortly.

"Why, are you courting her, Jareth?" Argon said abruptly.

Jareth opened his mouth to speak but stopped, unsure how to answer that question. His heart ached for the answer to be yes, but is was unsure of Sarah's feelings for _him_. He was silent so long that both of his friends were now eyeing him expectantly. "Well, Jareth? _Are_ you courting her?" Fallon repeated ruefully.

"Not presently, but as your King, I order you to stay away from her." Jareth said, his eyes steeling, Fallon smiled as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Say no more, old friend. We promise to make a valiant effort not to flirt _too_ shamelessly with her in your presence." Argon said, when he saw the look in his friend's eyes that told him this was not up for negotiation. "Okay, Jareth, okay, you win. She's all yours, we won't get in your way." He said as he raised his hands up in front of him in defeat.

"YER MAJESTY! YER MAJESTY!" the three men turned as a tallish goblin guard skidded into Jareth's study, clutching the stitch in his chest.

"Well?! What is it?" Jareth demanded, wanting to know what was such an emergency that it warranted an intrusion into his private study.

"It's Miss Sarah, Your Highness, Pong's just been ta tell me that she's not in her chambers & no one has seen her since breakfast!" The goblin said breathlessly, Jareth's eyes widened as the color drained from his face.

"Argon, assemble your army & search the labyrinth, Fallon, come with me." Jareth said as he conjured a crystal. "Show me Sarah Williams!" he ordered.

* * *

"I can feel the magic inside of you, oh how I would love to devour you." Adonis said as drool dripped from his gleaming fangs. "But I am duty bound to deliver you to my mistress. Perhaps she will let me have a little … _treat_ for my troubles." He said as he advanced on her.

"No! stay away from me!" Sarah said as she swung blindly at the huge cat & a bolt of energy shot from her hand, Adonis roared with rage as he was forced back.

"Your magic is strong, little girl. But I have magic of my own." Adonis said as he rose to his hind legs, his claws glowing as a thunderous roar escaped him.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard Jareth appeared, standing protectively in front of Sarah, his aura glowing, & his eyes blazing. Adonis the tiger gave a mighty roar & was gone with a flash.

"Jareth … I …" Sarah started, Jareth angrily rounded on her.

"Fallon, escort Miss Williams back to her chambers at once." Fallon wordlessly bowed, knowing better then to question Jareth when he was in this kind of mood.

"Come, My Lady, let us make haste, for its getting dark & nothing good comes of the darkness in this world." He said as he put his arm around her & in a haze of glitter surrounded them, when it cleared, she was facing her chamber doors.

"Look … I'm sorry … I didn't mean … it just came out of my mouth & …" she trailed off as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Now he hates me." She added.

Fallon chuckled. "My Lady I can assure you that he may be feeling a lot of things in relation to you, but hate is not one of them." he said as he made sure she made it safely inside.

"My Lady! Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Pong said as she hugged Sarah tightly around the legs, huge tears spilling down her cheeks.

"That makes two of us, Pong." Sarah said wearily as she collapsed onto her bed, exhausted.

Jareth materialized in his study, still fuming. He paced furiously, trying to rein in his notoriously short temper. _'Foolish girl.'_ He thought angrily. Hadn't she learned _anything_? Words had power here! & saying the wrong words could mean death, Jareth's heart clenched painfully at the thought of anything happening to Sarah & on top of that, he had to do something that as king, he almost never did … apologize.

* * *

Sarah's stomach churned with nervousness as she got ready for breakfast, she didn't want to go, she wasn't even hungry in fact the very thought of food right now made her feel sick. But there was no use hiding in her room like the immature selfish teenager she used to be & they had to face each other sooner or later, & she figured it was best if they just got it over with.

Jareth stood respectively as she entered the dining hall his unblinking, mismatched gaze was unreadable as it met hers.

"Sarah, I am sorry for the way I acted." He said, his deep voice so low, she involuntarily leaned forward in order to hear him better as he placed his hand over hers, his expression becoming one of earnest.

"But you have to understand that words have power down here, you must watch what you say, anything you speak down here without thinking can have irreprehensible consequences. This is even more important because since the labyrinth recognized you as its queen upon your victory all those years ago, your words carry more weight than anyone else's."

Sarah's head reeled, she had so many questions she wasn't sure where to start. "Okay … if I'm queen, where does that leave our ... relationship?" Jareth's mouth spread into a catlike grin, Sarah tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered in response.

"Well, since I am the king of the Goblins & I was the one who constructed the labyrinth, & that technically makes you _my_ queen as well."

Sarah felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of actually being married when she had never even had what she would consider a serious boyfriend … ever. Jareth, seeming to sense her reservations on the subject gently cupped her chin in his hand & tilted her head upward. His mismatched eyes harbored such a soft, compassionate expression that it sent a chill down her spine. Her mouth unconsciously parted as she was captured in the spell of his gaze.

"Precious, you are aware of my feelings for _you_, but if you do not feel the same way, I will not force anything on you. However it would elate me if you allowed me to court you properly."

Sarah considered him for a moment. "Sure, I'd like that." She said with a warm smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

_Author's Notes: Wow! I'm sorry guys, I have been crazy busy with work since the last update, on top of dealing with personal problems & a serious case of writer's block.I will have a few months off starting last Thursday, hopefully I can catch up with this!_

Adonis ducked as the table in the great hall went sailing over his head & into the wall behind him. "I ask you to do one simple thing!" Eliora said as she paced around the great hall, seething. "I practically gift wrapped that silly girl for you!"

Adonis rounded on her. "Well! It's not like she was alone, what am I supposed to do, kill Jareth?"

Eliora's harsh features borne a smile equally as cold. "That's a stellar idea."

Adonis rolled his eyes. "There is one problem with this, we have tried it & it failed." Eliora's smile broadened as she wagged her finger at him.

"If we have the girl, he _will_ be at our mercy."

"Again, already tried, & failed." Adonis replied, Elioria wagged a long, pale finger at him.

"You have little faith, my dear Adonis, you know what the earth dwellers say, if at first you don't succeed …" She trailed off with a maniacal laugh as she disappeared in a flurry of ice crystals.

* * *

"Sarah!" Jareth's voice broke through the haze of her daydream. "Huh? Oh … sorry, my mind must have drifted off." While that was partly true, it was mostly because for the last few weeks she had been plagued with nightmares almost every night & each night they grew more & more realistic.

"Sarah you seem tired, have you been sleeping well? I will warn you, dreams have more power in this world." He said as he placed his hand over hers.

Sarah gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I am ok, really. I was just thinking … how … I didn't really get a proper tour of your city the last time I was here." She said & was relieved when his face broke into a wide grin as he stood & offered his arm.

* * *

"This is … awesome!" Sarah said as she looked around her in awe, she was seeing the city in a whole different light. It was just like a human city, only smaller in scale. There were florists, bakers, a butcher, a market & many other equally charming proprietors.

The inhabitants were also much more welcoming this time around, every goblin she met either gave her a bow or a curtsy & persisted to address her as 'Her Majesty' no matter how many times she told them that wasn't necessary.

They ended their day walking in the same gardens where Sarah had the run in with Adonis the tiger. "Are you sure it's safe to be here?" Sarah asked, Jareth chuckled heartily.

"I do not intend to sound rude, Sarah, but as long as you are with me, you will be safe." He said as he flashed a toothy, smug grin at her, Sarah averted her gaze as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"So, is that your way of telling me I can't go anywhere without you?" His grin widened.

"Yes."

Sarah blew out a sigh as she crossed her arms in front of her; she wanted to visit Hoggle & make amends with him, but not if Jareth was going to be hanging around, which certainly would not go over well.

She was suddenly aware of the goblin king's close proximity, she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Do you grow tired of me, Sarah?" He hissed into her ear, causing her entire body to erupt in goose bumps & shivers. He cupped her chin with a gloved hand & tilted her face til her eyes met his.

The world fell away for Sarah as she gazed into his miss matched eyes with their mesmerizing gaze, the was vaguely aware of a silken gloved hand slipping behind the nape of her neck, drawing her closer.

The sudden flash of something whizzing past them made her jump back in fright, she looked behind her to see a small ball of fire dancing behind them, her heart sank as she heard the Firey's laughter dancing around them.

"Come Sarah, it's no longer safe here." He said as he gripped her hand, Sarah didn't protest, remembering her last encounter with the Firey's & with a snap of Jareth's fingers, they were standing in front of her chamber door.

"Good night Sarah, thank you for a most pleasant day." He said as he brought her hand to his lips, causing bolts of electricity to shoot through her body & her mind to go foggy. When she came to her senses, he was gone.

Sarah entered her room & collapsed onto her bed, feeling like a teenager in love for the first time. If she felt like this when he kissed her hand, she could only imagine what a kiss on the lips would feel like, her heart leapt at the thought.

Jareth on the other hand paced restlessly in his chambers, he couldn't shake the feeling that that … interruption had been deliberate. He was a breath away from kissing her. he had thought about that moment ever sense he had let her go all those years ago, & he had visited her, in his animal form many times after that to watch over her.

He knew who was trying to stop them but he could do nothing to stop her, Eliora lived on the fringes of their world, in the realm of Ice … a place Fey couldn't go. A fey's one weakness was cold temperatures, fey drew their power from the heat & the sun, the less heat there was, the less power they had, even he wasn't immune.

In order to protect Sarah he had to keep her here, inside the labyrinth & within the walls of his kingdom. But what concerned him was when she slept, because in her dreams was the one place he couldn't protect her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Sarah suddenly found herself walking through a long, dark cavern that seemed to go on forever. She shivered with cold as her shaky breaths hung in the air in front of her; she froze as cold laughter echoed around her, she spun in circles, straining to pinpoint its source.

Suddenly the cavern dissolved & she found herself in a huge throne room not unlike the one in Jareth's castle, only this one was constructed entirely out of ice, from the walls & the floor, right down to the furniture. Before her stood a woman, she was tall & thin with white hair, pale skin, & eyes the color of glacial ice. Sarah swore she felt the temperature drop at least thirty more degrees in this woman's presence.

"Ah, Sarah Williams … the famous. It is truly an honor." The woman said, her lean face harboring a smile that didn't reach her frigid eyes.

"W-who are you?" Sarah managed through chattering teeth. Being half fey herself, cold temperatures drained her of energy as well. The fact that she was wearing only jeans & a T shirt didn't help.

"My Name is Eliora, ruler of the Ice world. Your magic is strong, little girl. The fact that your conscious mind has been able to block you from remembering my dreams for so long is testament to that. But no one is invincible & I knew you wouldn't be able to block me forever. Jareth was foolish in thinking keeping you close would protect you, there are places even he doesn't have control over."

"W-what do you mean?" Sarah chattered, in the blink of an eye, the woman's face was inches from hers, their noses almost touching; Sarah inhaled a startled breath as she recoiled quickly.

"I had everything planned out, I had that smug buffoon _right_ where I wanted him." Eliora said as she withdrew & circled Sarah slowly & deliberately. "Jareth is the only thing standing between me & taking over the entire underground & you just had to show up & ruin everything, didn't you?" Eliora said as she straightened to her full height once more.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are, this is just a dream, you can't hurt me!" Sarah said in the strongest voice she could muster. Eliora laughed heartily.

"Not Physically, no. but you will find that the dreams you have down here are much, much different than the ones in your world, princess." She said as she brought her hands together & a flurry of snow suddenly shot towards Sarah. She turned & tried to run, but the snow engulfed her, making it hard to breathe.

* * *

The next thing she remembered, she was being shaken awake. She sat bolt upright & found herself in bed, she was suddenly aware of a pair of strong hands gripping her upper arms. Her eyes flew upward & the Goblin King's concerned face came into focus.

Tears welled up in her green eyes as she lurched forward & threw her arms around his neck. "It's okay, Sarah. I'm here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her trim waist & pulled her close. Sarah pulled back & looked at him.

"H-how'd you know?" Jareth smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You called out to me in my dreams."

Sarah was surprised. "You heard me?" Jareth said nothing as he traced her jawline with a gloved hand, he remained silent, but his actions spoke loud & clear.

When she looked into his miss matched eyes, that's when she was taken aback at the love & devotion she saw shining back at her. The last time she was here she was an immature teenager who had no idea what she wanted.

But she was an adult & now she _did_ know. She was tired with the mind games & skirting around their feelings for one another. "Jareth … I …"

She didn't get to finish because at that moment, the Goblin King cupped her face in his gloved hands. Delirium washed over Sarah & her eyes fluttered closed as his lips descended upon hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Sarah's brain was in a state of euphoria, the feelings of overwhelming dread & fear from the nightmare where replaced by a warmth that spread over every inch of her body. Suddenly she was aware of her lung's need for air & she was forced to break their union.

They remained close, their foreheads touching, Sarah suddenly became aware of a strange feeling, like she was floating. "Oh!" She gasped as she tightened her grip around Jareth's neck.

"What the …?" she trailed off a she looked down to discover they were floating high above her bed, their heads almost brushing the vaulted ceiling. Her frightened, confused expression met Jareth's miss matched one. "what … what's going on?" Jareth grinned as he shrugged. "I don't know, it's never happened before."

Sarah suddenly gripped the front of his cloak. "Just shut up & kiss me." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"No!" Eliora roared as her eyes glowed in anger as she turned to a cloaked figure, who cowered from her in fear. "You will pay dearly for this!" she said as her hands glowed white. Adonis hid his face with his paw as the figure's shrieks of pain echoed around the cavern.

"They can NOT be allowed to consummate their union, do you hear me? Do whatever you have to do! Succeed & I will reward you handsomely. Fail, & I will kill you slowly & painfully. That goes for you, too, Adonis. Now go & make sure everything goes as planned!" Eliora said, the two creatures made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Sarah's breath came in shuddering, aroused gasps as he sensually kissed the sensitive skin on her neck & shoulders, his feathery hair tickling the sides of her face. She unbuttoned his cloak & pushed it off his shoulders as suddenly she felt the velvet duvet cover of the bed against her back.

Overcome with desire, Sarah didn't fool around with the task of unbuttoning his shirt; she simply grabbed the collar & ripped it open as he kissed her again, more hungrily this time. Sarah was rendered breathless by the … _feelings_ … she felt coming from him, it was like a jolt of electricity through her entire body.

Jareth forced himself to take it slow & gentle, powerful as he was, underneath it all he was still a man. A man in madly in love, it was hard to stay in control of his emotions & he knew he wouldn't be able to control them much longer.

Sarah helped him slip out of his shirt as he unzipped her dress & slipped it off her shoulders, exposing her bare breasts. "So beautiful …" he trailed off as he ran his hands over them, his miss matched eyes darkening with desire.

She pulled herself into a sitting position towards him & snaked his arms around his neck & brought her lips to his. In that moment, what self-control either of them had broken down & pulled her dress the rest of the way off a she did the same with his pants.

She fell back against the bed, pulling him with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please, Jareth …" she hissed into his ear as he licked & caressed the nape of her neck. "I can't wait anymore, make love to me … please!" Her pleading voice shaking with desire & lust.

With that utterance, the last shred of control Jareth had been holding on to fell away. They both inhaled sharply at the bolt of electricity they both felt shoot between them as he entered her. their breathing quickened as they grew closer, approaching climax together.

Sarah couldn't stop herself from crying out as waves of ecstasy crashed over her, she tightened her embrace around him as his body shuddered with its own climax.

* * *

"Mistress, please! Forgive me! I am unable to teleport into the castle, the magic around it is too strong! I tried my best, PLEASE!" Adonis said, cowering as Eliora advanced on him, her eyes glowing blue.

Eliora said nothing as she pointed the head of her ice staff at him & in a flash of bright light, he was vaporized, she rounded on a shivering cloaked figure. "Let this be a lesson about what happens to those who displease me. You have one last chance to carry this through, if you fail, I can assure you that your death will be a slow, painful one." The figure bowed & quickly scurried out of sight, once they were gone, Eliora turned to her throne, a wide, chilling smile spreading across her cruel face.


End file.
